mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Featherweight/Gallery
Season two Ponyville Confidential Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Look at all of my new friends! Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png|Showing off the new cutie mark Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png|A feather for Featherweight. Featherweight raises his hoof S2E23.png|Featherweight has a question Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png|Take a few pictures... Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png|...and meet me after lunch. Featherweight taking pictures S2E23.png|Featherweight just doing his job Featherweight in the back S2E23.png|Featherweight spying on Twilight. Featherweight looking apologetic S2E23.png|Featherweight is a spy. Happy Featherweight S2E23.png|Featherweight can fly? Sorry Scooty. Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|The new editor-in-chief Season four Flight to the Finish Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png Twilight Time Randolph juggling S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png|Featherweight is part of the paparazzi. Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "come to the grand opening" S4E15.png|Small colts have to stick together. Pipsqueak offers "free lemonade for a week" S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak "that's MY scooter!" S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png Season five Slice of Life Featherweight printing newspapers S5E9.png|Does Equestria have laws against child labor? Printing machine breaks down S5E9.png|Well, they might have thought about "unskilled labor." Featherweight gets covered by ink S5E9.png Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png|I'M CLEAN! Crusaders of the Lost Mark Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Featherweight "Uh, a baby pony, please!" S5E19.png Featherweight "unless of course that would be a royal pain" S5E19.png Pinkie "Interesting choice of words, Featherweight" S5E19.png Pinkie looks at Featherweight very closely S5E19.png Featherweight "Was it?" S5E19.png Pinkie "I don't know" S5E19.png Pinkie Pie looking suspicious at Featherweight S5E19.png|Is he in on...the conspiracy? Featherweight "maybe you'd better just make me a giraffe" S5E19.png Featherweight dressed as a paperboy S5E19.png|Oy! Looking adorable and British is Pipsqueak's schtick! Twilight waves goodbye to Featherweight S5E19.png Twilight reads the Foal Free Press S5E19.png The Mane Attraction Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings "no more little games" S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight as Tiny Tim S6E8.png|Well, I suppose it would have been him or Pipsqueak who got this role... Spirit of HW Presents curing Featherweight's hooves S6E8.png|...though sadly there was no time to do the full story. Featherweight wearing tap shoes S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents about to tap-dance S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents tap-dancing S6E8.png Featherweight tap-dancing S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight tap-dance S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight dancing happily S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight clicking their heels S6E8.png|Now see, this is the sort of thing that wouldn't have helped with Scrooge's reform. Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight click their heels again S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight dance around each other S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight finish their routine S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png|Wonder who Featherweight's friend is? Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Season seven Forever Filly Sweetie Belle "another satisfied client!" S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Scootaloo "you've come to the right place!" S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job S7E6.png Apple Bloom "will be back to bein' besties!" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "you have the CMC guarantee!" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "what are you doing here?" S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity looking at CMCs' bowl of mints S7E6.png Rarity "to offer your 'clients'" S7E6.png Rarity "how professional" S7E6.png Rarity eating a bowl mint S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Marks and Recreation Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png Kettle Corn reveals her painting of a circle S7E21.png Season eight Marks for Effort School foals leaving the schoolhouse S8E12.png Season nine The Last Crusade Apple Bloom start bawling S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders crying together S9E12.png Apple Bloom "ride their scooter ahead of us" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "put on plays with us" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "go camping with us" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "just hang out with us" S9E12.png Scootaloo crying at her friends' hooves S9E12.png Crusaders hear someone coming in S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "never see her again!" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "it's hopeless!" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders bawling loudly S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders teary-eyed S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders making a list S9E12.png Apple Bloom looks through creature book S9E12.png Apple Bloom presents timberwolf pictures S9E12.png Apple Bloom "how would we hear about it?" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' wall of helped ponies S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders look at the bottle S9E12.png Tender Taps in front of group of foals S9E12.png Tender Taps demonstrates his tap-dancing S9E12.png Rainbow "still gonna make her leave?!" S9E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie gallop from the stage S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png The Last Problem Rainbow Dash flying over a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 4.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 5.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Featherweight album page MLP mobile game.png Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg